Good Little Girl
by The Genie
Summary: Hey guys! This is a Fionna x Marshall Lee fanfiction, as well as my first (submitted) story. I own nothing but the story! I hope you enjoy it, but if you don't, then so be it! Please give me some feedback, too, if you don't mind! If things are looking good, I'll submit another! :)


**Hey guys! This is a Fionna x Marshall Lee fanfiction, as well as my first (submitted) story. I own nothing but the story! I hope you enjoy it, but if you don't, then so be it! Please give me some feedback, too, if you don't mind! If things are looking good, I'll submit another! :)**

* * *

**Fionna x Marshal Lee**

It was a chilly autumn evening, the sky clear and spotted with vibrant stars. Fionna stared through the window, sitting cross-legged on the floor. She listened to the consistency of Cake's emphatic snoring and the crickets chirping in the night. Fionna sighed, feeling as if the night was somehow incomplete. The world was in a deep and beautiful slumber, but for some unknown reason, Fionna could not fully appreciate it. Though she had her best friend Cake in the room with her, she wished that she could have someone to accompany her, someone who could sit with her and watch the stars.

Fionna jumped when the latch on the window began to jiggle and, with a creak, it opened. She stood and pulled her sword from her nightstand. "Who's there?"

There was a soft, deep laughter, followed by a rush of cool wind. Fionna lowered her weapon as she realized who the intruder was.

"Did I scare you, Fionna the Human?" Marshall Lee chuckled as he came into view, floating over Fionna. He ran his fingers through the wisp of black hair dancing about his face. He wore a red flannel with dark jeans and high tops, the usual attire for the handsome Vampire King.

Fionna rested her sword on her bed and placed herself on the wooden floor after latching the window shut. "You wish," she muttered, hugging her legs against her chest. In the corner of her eye, she saw Marshall join her on the floor. He looked up at the sky and cocked his head to the side.

"I saw you looking out your window for a while," he said after a minute of silence.

"You were watching me?"

"Yeah, sort of," Marshall shrugged. "You looked like you needed some company."

Fionna sighed. There was no use keeping anything from Marshall; he would've tricked her into telling him, anyway. "I kind of did, actually."

Marshall scooted closer to Fionna and blew a strand of hair from his face. "What's up, Buttercup?"

Fionna shrugged, noticing the soft scent of pine and musk that always surrounded the vampire boy. She felt her cheeks flush, hoping that Marshall couldn't tell. "I just felt, you know, sort of lonely, I guess."

If Marshall couldn't see her blushing earlier, he could now. He snorted, floating up and around Fionna. "Why are you being lonely, Fi? Don't you know those frown lines will ruin your skin?"

Fionna stretched out her legs and shooed him away. "I don't know, dude. I just want to look at the stars, I think."

"You're going to have to deal with me looking at the stars with you, then," Marshall lounged behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Fionna was used to such teasing so she didn't squirm out of his grasp. If she went along with it, he'd get bored and try to tease her some other way. And besides, she felt safe and secure in Marshall's strong arms. She struggled to admit to herself that she enjoyed his presence, his scent engulfing her, his head resting on her shoulder. She absently leaned her head against his, feeling his cold face against her forehead. Fionna sensed Marshall's body tense as a reaction to the sudden gesture, but, to her own surprise, he softened, tightening his grip around her.

Fionna felt her heart begin to race and cleared her throat. She didn't know what to say, or if she should say anything at all, so she didn't move and focused on the feeling brewing in the pit of her stomach.

Just as she felt comfortable and tired enough to fall asleep, Marshall stood and took Fionna's hand. She looked at him inquisitively and he grinned, "Let's get out of here, Fionna. I know a place much quieter," he gestured toward Cake, who was still snoring, oblivious to Marshall's presence.

Fully aware that he could see her beet-red face, Fionna nodded and allowed Marshall to gather her in his arms. He opened the window once more and carried her into the luminous midnight sky.

* * *

**AN~**

Hey FanFiction community! I've been a long time lurker, and this is my first official post! I love the idea of the Fionna and Cake world and decided to write my own fanfic! I own nothing but this story! I hope you enjoyed reading this, and if I get good reviews, I'll submit another!

Love ya, The Genie


End file.
